Hibiku
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika romansa mereka berbaur dengan diagnosis erotomania, akankah pada akhirnya mereka berbahagia? [AR] [S/S]


_Shinichi, lihatlah! Aku telah berias sangat cantik. Aku mengenakan gaun meskipun tidak terbiasa dengannya. Aku membiarkan wajahku dipoles dengan banyak produk kecantikan. Kubiarkan rambut sewarna batang pohonku beradu dengan kelopak mawar. Aku … aku sudah menjadi pengantin yang pas untuk mendampingimu, bukan? Menengoklah kemari, Shinichi._

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

S/S

AR

 **Hibiku**

 **[** _ **When the reality can't touch me, let me be happy under the certain circumstance I've made myself. Let me be happy even if it's no longer me. Let me be happy, because I'm also human. I need to be happy**_ **.]**

Pernikahan yang berlangsung disaksikan penuh haru dari hadirin yang datang. Entah berapa kali tangan mereka terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang seenaknya berlinang di pipi mereka. Bebunyian dari musik bernada gembira tak juga mengubah suasana hati mereka. Kepiluan begitu terasa, di antara pernikahan yang tak habis pikir bisa terlaksana. Ketika sang pengantin dituntun untuk berdiri di sisi sang mempelai pria, napas hadirin tercekat. Wanita yang sudah menuai buah kepahitan dalam hidup kini telah bersanding di pelaminan. Sang calon suami, yang berbalut setelan jas putih, tersenyum lembut menatap kedatangan wanitanya.

"Kau cantik sekali." Sebuah pujian dilayangkan dengan nada yang begitu damai, menutupi badai di baliknya, menutupi sebuah persoalan pelik yang melingkupinya. Rasa syukur membara, melebihi tiga keburukan yang ada.

Ketika tudung dibuka, wajah merona milik Miyano Shiho menjadi pemandangan yang bisa dilihat siapa pun. Senyuman bahagia merekah di bibirnya. Senyuman yang kian menumpas isi pikiran kalut sang pria.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi." Bibir merah Shiho menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang begitu silau terpancar.

Sang pendeta membisu sejenak. Haruskah pernikahan ini terjadi? Wanita ini bahkan tidak memiliki akal sehat yang tersisa untuk sekadar menyadari siapa sesungguhnya yang tengah dia nikahi.

"Hakuba Saguru, apakah kau bersedia menemani Miyano Shiho dalam susah-senang sampai maut memisahkan?"

Sang pria, pengantin pria, memandang mantap pendeta tiga langkah di depannya. Pria itu tahu, sang pendeta bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda. Ada nada keraguan di baliknya, seakan mendesak sang pria untuk berpikir jernih, memikirkan kembali matang-matang putusannya sebelum persetujuan akan pernikahan ini dilontarkan, sebelum janji suci pernikahan terlanjur diucapkan. Namun, Saguru tidak gentar. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai detektif lengkap dengan elang yang menjadi ciri khasnya mengangguk sebelum menyuarakan isi hati dan pikirannya. Pernikahan ini akan tetap berlanjut ke tahapan rumah tangga. Biarkan dia mendayung bahtera tersebut walaupun harus terus digandrung seribu tanya. Keyakinannya teguh. Dia mencintai Miyano Shiho. Dia tak peduli apa pun yang orang lain sampaikan padanya. dia tak peduli segala protes yang diajukan atas putusannya. Dia ingin mempersunting sang wanita. Wanita yang telah berperan besar bagi dunia penelitian Jepang. Wanita yang namanya mencuat usai menemukan penawar Apotoksin. Wanita yang menjadi kunci kesuksesan dari misi mengalahkan Organisasi Berjubah Hitam.

Wanita dengan kasta yang bak langit, yang kini terempas ke tanah tanpa ampun, bahkan terperosok ke jurang tercuram kehidupan.

* * *

Miyano Shiho, wanita pengidap erotomania yang beranggapan bahwa cintanya terhadap Kudo Shinichi tak pernah kandas. Wanita berambut cokelat yang masih percaya bahwa Shinichi belum menikahi Ran. Wanita yang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, mengesampingkan otak genius yang mampu menciptakan keajaiban dalam sebuah kapsul kecil. Wanita yang melihat sosok Saguru sebagai Shinichi. Shinichi seharusnya menjadi kisah usang yang dikubur dalam-dalam, disimpan rapat, terlebih setelah sang pria berlabuh ke pulau seberang, tinggal bersama istri yang beberapa bulan lalu dinikahinya. Detektif nomor satu itu menikah dengan mengabaikan sosok wanita yang selama beberapa tahun menemaninya. Shinichi menikah tanpa mau tahu soal perasaan Shiho, bahkan setelah wanita itu sempat menyatakan perasaannya lewat pelukan. Shinichi tak pernah tahu isakan terguncang sang wanita ketika mendengar pernikahannya dan Ran akan segera dilangsungkan. Shinichi tak pernah tahu ada tatapan iri ketika mereka melangkah ke dekat pendeta, menautkan bibir. Shinichi tak pernah menyadari esensi wanita yang telah menolongnya berkali-kali! Sekali lagi, dengan segala keacuhannya, Shinchi bertolak pergi, tak lagi ambil pusing dengan sesosok wanita yang dia tinggal sendiri dalam impian kecilnya membina keluarga.

Perlahan, sosok Shiho mulai berubah. Dia menjadi murung setiap waktu, kehilangan semangat untuk bekerja. Laboratorium beralih fungsi, tak lagi menampung ide cemerlangnya. Sebagai gantinya, cairan kimia dan baki menjadi saksi tangisan yang selalu pecah di sana. ruangan serba putih itu menjadi tempat sang gadis mencurahkan kesedihannya, tempat dia bisa membisikkan nama sang pria yang entah tengah berada di mana. Suatu ketika, Shiho mulai memanggil semua kenalannya dengan "Shinichi", merayu mereka, dan memperlakukan mereka begitu intim. Sebagian dari kenalan sang wanita sadar, sisi lain seorang Miyano Shiho adalah buah yang dipetik atas penyesalan. Shiho, jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, merasa sesal karena tidak bisa bersikap agresif untuk mempertahankan seorang Kudo Shinichi dan oleh karena itu, sisi itu perlahan muncul ke permukaan, dibarengi dengan akal sehat sang wanita yang mulai pudar. Sebelum tangan-tangan menyeretnya ke rumah pesakitan, sosok Saguru muncul. Pria yang sedari dulu menaruh ketertarikan dalam diam terhadap sang wanita datang untuk menjemput. Sebuah rumah dan kasih sayang ditawarkannya.

Pria itu bahkan membulatkan tekad. Dia akan hidup sebagai Kudo Shinichi bagi Shiho.

"Shiho. Ini aku. Shinichi-mu." Pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gagah berani, layaknya tak lagi gemetar dihadang arus dan air pasang. Beberapa saksi terbelalak. Tak percaya bahwa sang pria berambut cokelat terang tengah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Shiho berhenti memanggil siapa pun dengan nama "Shinichi". Hanya kepada Saguru-lah nama "Shinichi" dia gunakan. Baginya, Saguru adalah Shinichi. Beberapa kenalan Saguru menentang habis pernikahan mereka, mengatai Saguru dengan sebutan "idiot". Apa gunanya menjadikan diri sebagai bidak? Bukankah itu perih? Shiho bukan lagi Shiho yang Saguru kenal. Shiho seharusnya menjalani terapi kejiwaan. Namun, Saguru justru menarik Shiho dan menjerumuskan sang wanita dalam imajinasi romansa, membiarkan Shiho meneruskan mimpinya.

* * *

Petang hari itu, di bawah rembulan yang menyoroti, Shiho membiarkan tubuhnya diserbu oleh kecupan, yang baginya adalah kecupan dari Shinichi. Shiho membiarkan jemari-jemari itu menjamah dirinya, membayangkan sosok pria berambut hitam tengah menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Shinichi …." Shiho membisik di sisi telinga Saguru, meloloskan satu nama yang bukan merupakan namanya.

Saguru memakluminya. Sejak awal, ini risiko yang telah dia ambil. Jika tidak begini, mereka akan membawa Shiho, sekali lagi memenjarakan sang gadis pada tempat tertutup, menjadikannya tawanan entah ke sekian kali. Saguru adalah pria yang tidak dekat dengan sosok Shiho. Namun, dengan seluruh koneksi yang dia miliki, Saguru menggali informasi, perihal siapa Miyano Shiho, kehidupan seperti apa yang dia jalani hingga mengantarkannya sebagai pemenang penghargaan peneliti muda terbaik se-Jepang. Kekaguman dan cinta melebur menjadi satu, membuat Saguru menginginkan Shiho. Wanita itu telah lama sendirian, hidup di bawah tekanan. Ditinggal mati orangtua dan sang kakak, lantas haruskah dia menjadi gila karena patah hati? Haruskah dia selalu hidup dalam derita? Shiho adalah wujud nyata ketidakadilan dunia pada manusia. Betapa wanita sebaik dirinya dilukai sedemikian rupa. Mental dan hatinya, entahlah terbuat dari apa. Saguru selalu yakin, jiwa Shiho lebih kuat dari baja. Sepahit apa pun hidupnya, wanita itu nyatanya masih hidup sampai saat ini, menandakan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang kuat dan Saguru sadar, Shinichi adalah sumber kekuatan sang wanita paling utama, yang kini mengantarkan sang wanita pula pada kondisi nyaris gila.

"Shiho," panggil Saguru. Pria tampan itu menarik kepala Shiho perlahan, mendekap sang istri erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tangis Shiho pecah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia membalas dekapan Saguru tak kalah erat, seperti seorang anak yang tengah mengiba kasih ibunya. Jemari Shiho yang kurus bermain di punggung Saguru, menciptakan beberapa luka dari kuku-kuku panjang yang belakangan tak terpelihara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinichi."

* * *

Jika Shiho diibaratkan sebagai bentuk ketidakadilan dunia, maka sah saja jika menyebut Shinichi sebagai bentuk kebodohan manusia. Pria yang sesumbar bisa mengalahkan kasus apa saja, yang dengan congkaknya menantang bencana di mana saja itu tak secuil pun bisa memahami soal rasa. Ketika Shiho didiagnosis terkena erotomania, Shinichi tahu. Dia mendapatkan kabar tersebut langsung dari Agasa. Namun, pria itu hanya tertawa, menganggap enteng berita sang profesor. Baginya, kabar tersebut adalah guyonan dan guyonan selalu menguar tawa. Maka dari itu, alih-alih datang ke Beika, Shinichi hanya tertawa dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia bilang, ada kasus penting yang harus dia selesaikan.

… Apakah Shiho tidak penting? Apakah wanita yang nyaris mati demi dirinya berkali-kali itu tidak layak, bahkan tak seukur kerikil di pinggiran sungai? Apakah wanita yang tidur larut malam, bahkan terkadang melupakan istirahat demi bereksperimen dengan penawar Apotoksin itu tak ada harganya sebagai wanita di hadapan sang pria? Terlalu miris. Inikah alegori romansa? Inikah yang dinamakan bahwa cinta sangat egois, dengan segala bukti yang ada. Shiho dengan kegilaannya dan Shinichi dengan kekukuhannya?

Ketika undangan pernikahan Shiho dikirimkan ke alamat sang pria, Shinichi hanya berkelakar. Berkomedi dengan kalimat.

" _Aku tak mengira wanita seperti dia akan menikah."_ Masih dengan ketidakpercayaan bahwa Shiho kehilangan kewarasan, Shinichi tetap bercanda, seolah langit masih akan tetap sama esok harinya. Kemudian, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan sakral berlangsung, pria detektif mengabarkan keabsenannya. Ada misi yang harus dia penuhi, tak sampai hati untuk ditolak. Dengan begitu, sosok Shinichi tak muncul di pernikahan Miyano Shiho. Hanya ada sebuket bunga yang diantarkan seorang petugas pengantar paket. Buket bunga yang bahkan tak dilirik Shiho karena baginya, Shinichi adalah pengantinnya.

* * *

"Hari ini, aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Shinichi!" Shiho melongok isi kantung plastiknya, berisi beberapa sayur-mayur mentah, ikan segar, dan telur. Saguru berkata bahwa dia pulang lebih awal. Pria itu mengusahakannya mengingat hari ini Shiho berulang tahun.

Tentu wanita itu sangat senang. Melewatkan ulang tahun bersama suami tercinta seperti dongeng baginya. Dahulu, mendiang ibunya selalu mengisahkan kisah-kisah cinta, dari yang penuh duka sampai suka. Sebagian narasi ditutup dengan "mereka bahagia selamanya". Dahulu, Shiho pikir kehidupan dewasanya akan terasa hambar. Shiho pikir, dia bisa saja melajang hingga tua. Namun, di sini, dia merasa keliru. Dia tengah berjalan di pinggir pertokoan, memikirkan masakan untuk sang suami. Meski tak bisa disandingkan dengan manisnya dongeng putri raja, _toh_ , inilah yang bagi Shiho disebut kebahagiaan.

Kala itu, entah dia atau Saguru, tak ada yang bisa menerka kejadian selanjutnya. Mereka yang hidup dalam sandiwara harus tahu, ada saatnya lampu sorot panggung dimatikan dan tirai panggung ditutup … sebab sandiwara tak berlangsung lama.

"Shiho?"

Bola mata Shiho membulat. Wajahnya sontak mendongak. Suara siapa yang tengah dia dengar? Kenapa dia melihat sosok Shinichi di depannya? Kenapa Shinichi mengenakan jaket hitam? Bukankah dia sendiri yang memastikan bahwa Shinichi mengenakan jas _navy_ pagi tadi?

"Kau … siapa?" Siapa gerangan pria di depannya? Apakah Shinichi memiliki kembaran?

"Aku Shinichi! Aku baru bisa menyempatkan diri datang kemari. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sangat marah sampai berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Aku membawakanmu tas dari merk yang paling kausukai." Detektif nomor satu itu memamerkan bungkusan bermerk. Salah satu merk yang memang Shiho gandrungi sejak dahulu.

Bukanlah reaksi senang yang Shinichi dapat, sesuai ekspektasi, melainkan teriakan kencang.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! SIAPA KAU? SHINICHI ADA DI KANTORNYA! SIAPA KAU?!"

Shiho memandang kaca pertokoan, yang mana memantulkan refleksi sang pria. Pria di depannya benar-benar Shinichi …? Lantas, siapa pria yang ada di kediamannya? Siapa pria yang telah melewati malam demi malam bersamanya? Siapa pria yang telah memadu kasih dengannya? Siapa pria yang setiap saat menyatakan cinta padanya?

* * *

Saguru tak pernah menduga bahwa pria brengsek itu berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Saguru kembali ke rumah, berlari melewati genangan air yang dituai hujan. Persetan dengan kebasahan! Dia tidak sabar kembali ke rumah dan merayakan ulang tahun sang istri. Kala itu, bukanlah sosok bahagia sang istri yang menyambutnya. Wanita itu mendorong kasar tubuh Saguru, membiarkan sang pria terjatuh. Pakaian basahnya mengenai lantai.

"Penipu! Pembual!" Shiho berseru. "Siapa kau?! Kau bukan Shinichi!"

"Apa?" Saguru sigap beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Shiho. "Aku … Aku Shinichi, Shiho!"

"PEMBUAL! Shinichi … Shinichi yang asli tidak bersamaku. Dia tidak ada di sini."

Ulang tahun yang seharusnya hingar-bingar dengan nuansa bahagia pupus. Shiho meraung, berteriak seolah kesetanan, dan bahkan berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu mencoba mengingat sosok Shinichi, di mana sang pria, dan kenapa dia menikahi orang lain. Sayangnya, pikiran sang gadis tak lagi menyokongnya. Akal sehat yang dicari sang wanita tengah terlelap, membuat wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Malam yang Saguru pikir akan dia nikmati dalam tawa, akhirnya harus berakhir dengan sirine ambulans.

* * *

Kepalan tangan Saguru terlalu lemah untuk melayangkan pukulan ke wajah putih Shinichi. Ya, pria itu bergegas datang begitu menerima telepon dari Agasa yang juga turut hadir di sana. Shiho masih belum siuman. Dokter mengatakan bahwa fisik Shiho baik-baik saja. Namun, kali ini, Saguru sekalipun harus merelakan Shiho untuk dibawa ke rumah pesakitan. Shiho harus mulai menjalani perawatan intensif atau dia akan mulai melakukan tindakan yang lebih nekat dari ini. Wanita itu bisa saja menggantung dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, Saguru tak mau membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi. Dia tak mau mengurus kasus yang melibatkan orang tercintanya. Inikah karma sebagai detektif? Dihadapkan pada kemungkinan menangani kasus orang terdekat.

Di sudut ruangan, Shinichi berdiri. Sesekali dia menengok ke dalam, memastikan Shiho belum terbangun dan kembali menyayat kulitnya. Agase bersamanya, memasukkan banyak penjelasan ke otak sang pria. Penjelasan yang beberapa waktu lalu sang pria pikir hanya lelucon, yang dianggapnya angin lalu. Kini, Shinichi percaya. Keteledorannya, ketidakpeduliannya, kebebalannya, telah merenggut korban. Wanita yang paling ingin dia lindungi dan bahagiakan dengan caranya.

"Aku tak punya nyali untuk menawarkan Shiho rumah tangga dan sebuah hubungan. Kehidupan Shiho sangat pelik, jauh lebih pelik dari hidupku. Aku ingin Shiho bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya bahagia. Oleh karenanya, kulepaskan dia. Aku pikir, dia akan bertemu dengan kebahagiaannya. Aku tak pernah menyadari apa yang dia inginkan."

"Apa maumu sekarang, Kudo?" Saguru bertanya dengan nada dingin. Tubuh dan hatinya seperti ditimpa es. Kenapa manusia genius harus memiliki kebebalan di atas rata-rata? Bukankah Shinichi sesungguhnya mencintai Shiho? Kenapa pria itu bisa salah paham dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Kudo, bukankah kau—"

* * *

Saguru berlari terengah-engah. Napasnya memburu beriringan dengan derap yang dia ciptakan. Pria itu tak sabar menyongsong ruang rawat Shiho. Dokter bilang kondisi kejiwaan Shiho mulai stabil. Wanita itu mulai berhenti merengek dan mengamuk. Tali-tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya pun sudah bisa dilepas atau paling tidak, dilonggarkan.

Pria tampan itu menggeser pintu kamar, ingin segera menunjukkan sekeranjang buah yang baru dia beli. Namun, tangan-tangan itu tak cukup bersemangat untuk mengangkat keranjang yang tak seberapa berat. Di depannya, Shiho duduk di ranjang, menyandarkan punggungnya. Shinichi duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan sang pria menggenggam tangan Shiho. Keduanya berbagi tawa. Sungguh, Saguru ingin ikut berbahagia. Namun, hatinya tak ingin lagi berdusta.

Shinichi hilir-mudik ke Beika, absen dari beberapa kasus demi menemani Shiho. Ketika Shinichi membawa kabar perceraian dengan Ran, Saguru tidak bisa tidak mengucapkan selamat. Selamat karena Shinichi telah lulus dari fase kebodohan. Selamat karena Shinichi mulai pintar soal memahami perasaan.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap Shiho sebagai beban. Pilihan ini pun kujatuhkan setelah aku berdiskusi panjang lebar dengan Ran. Aku ingin hidup bersama Shiho."

"Kau tidak mencintai Ran?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang satu itu, Hakuba. Bagiku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membahagiakan Shiho walaupun dalam hati, aku masih merasa tak pantas bersamanya. Aku telah berani jatuh cinta pada dua orang. Kupilih satu orang dan aku meninggalkan orang yang tak seharusnya kutinggalkan. Kejadian ini bermula dari keraguanku, kesalahanku."

Saguru mendecih. Dikepalkan tangannya dan dia layangkan ke lengan Shinichi. Tak cukup kencang, hanya menimbulkan suara pelan dan efek yang tidak menyakitkan. Namun, Shinichi tahu maksud Saguru dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Kukembalikan dia padamu, Kudo. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jika berani menyakitinya kembali, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku tidak segan menanggalkan statusku sebagai detektif dan masuk ke sel tahanan demi dia."

* * *

Shinichi dan Saguru duduk di tepi ranjang Shiho, mengisi sisi kiri dan kanannya. Wanita itu tengah tertidur pulas. Tangan Saguru mengelus rambut Shiho ketika Shinichi menggenggam tangan kanan Shiho.

"Aku percaya, Shiho yang kita kenal masih tersisa. Aku percaya, Shiho yang sosoknya kulihat berkutat di laboratorium masih ada. Aku percaya, sosok Shiho yang maniak eksperimen akan terbangun." Shinichi bergumam, cukup kencang untuk didengar Saguru. Kesengajaan. Dia memerlukan teman berbincang.

Saguru setuju, mengiyakan dalam anggukan. Tak sesering Shinichi memang. Namun, ada kalanya dia melihat Shiho di laboratorium. Kala itu, dia hanya akan menyapa singkat sang wanita dan melenggang pergi. Shiho yang serius. Shiho yang keras pada bawahannya. Shiho yang menautkan alis. Saguru merindukan sosok tersebut dan berharap bisa kembali melihat sisi Shiho yang itu dalam waktu dekat meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, dia juga akan merindukan sosok Shiho yang bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu, Kudo."

* * *

Saguru membuka kacamata hitamnya. Dua tahun. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mencium aroma sakura, aroma musim semi yang khas di negara asalnya. Usai mengurus perceraian dan menjadi tamu spesial dalam undangan pernikahan mantan istrinya, Saguru berangkat ke negeri Paman Sam, menyelesaikan banyak kasus di sana, menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pembunuhan. Baginya, itu lebih baik ketimbang disibukkan dengan keputusasaan memikirkan nasib rumah tangganya yang kini tinggal kenangan. Sampai saat ini, pria itu masih asyik melajang, membiarkan kebebasan memeluknya erat.

"Hakuba-kun? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari jika sudah tiba di Jepang?" Suara familiar menelusup indera pendengaran sang pria.

Berbalik, Saguru mendapati dua sosok yang ingin dan tak ingin dia temui sekaligus. Kudo Shinichi dan Kudo Shiho. Saguru mengerling, memandangi kuku Shiho yang kini kembali terpelihara. Alangkah leganya sang pria ketika aroma obat-obatan menguar dari jas putih yang Shiho kenakan. Wanita itu telah kembali menjadi penghuni laboratorium. Wanita itu telah sembuh. Shinichi menepuk pundaknya, menarik tubuh sang pria untuk menuju arah tertentu.

"Mainlah ke rumah kami. Shiho sudah menyiapkan bahan masakan karena tahu kau akan tiba hari ini."

Saguru menoleh, menyadari keberadaan kantung plastik di tangan Shiho. Wanita itu tertawa.

"Aku akan memasakanmu masakan yang lezat, Hakuba-kun!"

Pandangan Saguru meneduh. Ah, dia sadar sekarang. Bagi Shiho, nama kecil yang ingin dia ucapkan memang hanyalah nama "Shinichi". Layaknya bunga dan pot. Bunga memang harus berada di dalam pot dengan tanah gembur di dalamnya, maka barulah sang bunga akan menjadi hidup dan mekar dengan sempurna. Kumbang sepertinya hanya tamu, yang sedikit mencicipi lezatnya sang bunga dan kembali pergi.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
